Me Against The Tree
by Raviolissima
Summary: Pourtant, ses affaires étaient encore là, comme si elle allait revenir d’un instant à l’autre. Mais elle n’est jamais revenue...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Après une courte fic pour faire une pause, je publie enfin celle-ci ! Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur aussi, tout comme 'Errance', c'est pourquoi je vous la fais partager ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mise à jour :** Une fois par semaine.

**Disclaimer :** La série ne m'appartient toujours pas... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pourtant, je serais riche, célèbre... etc, mais arrêtons de rêver. Tous droits réservés à ceux à qui elle appartient ! Ah, et aussi, personne ne me paie pour écrire. Sauf si les reviews sont une monnaie, alors là, je veux bien en être riche ! Ok, je me tais.

**Ship :** Tiva

**Spoilers :** aucun

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

* * *

Un matin pas comme les autres. Tout avait commencé ainsi…

Tout ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Tout avait réellement commencé lorsqu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace, il y a de ça 2 mois.

Pas de trace ? Si, en vérité, une. Une lettre de trois lignes.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je dois partir, j'aurais voulu vous dire au revoir, mais le temps me manque. Si je restais ici auprès de vous, vous seriez en danger. Surtout Tony. Merci pour tout._

_Adieu. _

_Ziva_

Lorsque j'ai lu cette lettre, je n'en ai pas compris un traître mot. Il a fallu que je la relise au moins trois fois avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de partir et qu'on ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. J'ai senti la nausée me venir, mais ai préféré ne rien montrer. Après tout, Gibbs n'était pas au courant de ce qui me mettais _encore plus en danger_, et il valait mieux qu'il le reste. Je ne voulais pas empirer les choses en le mettant en colère.

Pourtant, ses affaires étaient encore là, comme si elle allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

Je l'ai pourtant attendue, voulant croire à une mauvaise blague, bien que sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas son genre.

J'ai demandé au boss de m'excuser et je suis allé dissimuler mon chagrin. Elle me manquait déjà… Son sourire, sa voix, sa façon de se mouvoir…

Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ? Je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne m'avait parlé de rien et n'avait rien laissé transparaître d'un quelconque malaise. Je souris en moi-même en me disant que _jamais_ elle ne laissait transparaître _quoi que ce soit_.

_Ziva._ J'observai mon reflet dans le miroir en prononçant son nom doucement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je pris une grande inspiration et ravalai les larmes qui m'étouffaient. Si j'étais tombé amoureux ? Non ! Enfin peut-être un peu… Ma ninja déjantée préférée. Celle qui partageait ma vie, celle qui partageait mes nuits. Parce que oui, ce que le boss ne savait pas, c'était ça ; _notre secret_. On se retrouvait le soir, on buvait un verre, on mangeait en discutant et elle jouait même un peu de piano, parfois. Puis je ne résistais pas, je me perdais en elle comme j'en avais tant besoin. Nous passions la nuit tous deux enlacés, nos corps ne formant plus qu'un et nos souffles mêlés. Chaque soirée passait trop vite, car c'était le seul moment où je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec elle, avant que le matin n'arrive et qu'elle parte, ne me laissant qu'un souvenir ; le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et là, elle était partie, avec pour toute explication, une lettre de trois lignes.

J'entendis la voix de Gibbs, loin dans le néant et il me ramena finalement à la réalité avec une bonne claque derrière la tête. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelque chose qui me rappelle que j'existais toujours, même sans elle. _Même sans elle_.

Mais si elle avait cru que je la laisserais partir sans même essayer de savoir où, elle se trompait.

Gibbs me dit alors quelque chose comme : « Bon sang DiNozzo, as-tu une idée de _pourquoi_ tu serais encore plus en danger ? »

Je me décidai à nier. Et, affrontant le risque de sa colère s'il venait à découvrir que je le savais, je répondis un non sûr et n'appelant à aucunes tergiversions. Je soutins son regard un instant, me répétant au fond de moi-même que je ne le savais pas pour qu'il le croie aussi. Ça eut l'air de fonctionner.

Alors, immédiatement, tout le bureau se mit à fourmiller autour de moi. Je restai immobile, perdu dans mes pensées, tandis que Gibbs distribuait ses ordres. McGee devait tenter de la tracer électroniquement, Abby l'aiderait et il dit à l'Agent Lee, convoquée pour l'occasion, de la trouver par tous les moyens à sa disposition et même plus, tous les contacts qu'elle pourrait recenser.

Quant à moi, j'avais l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Je me disais que ça expliquerait son comportement du soir précédent. Elle avait refusé que l'on se voit, prétextant un mal de tête persistant. Et moi qui l'avais crue…

Gibbs me sortit une fois de plus de mes pensées en aboyant mon nom. Il me lança un trousseau de clés -que j'eus du mal à attraper- et m'envoya chez elle pour découvrir le moindre indice. Il m'autorisa à forcer sa porte s'il le fallait, mais à ne rien déplacer, ce qui, soit dit en passant, me semblait un peu contradictoire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que je n'aurais nullement besoin de forcer sa porte, elle m'avait donné les clés à peine une semaine auparavant… Mais là, je réalisai une fois de plus qu'elle avait tout préparé. Non, ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-elle pu nous faire ça ? Me faire ça ? Je ne me rendais pas encore bien compte de la situation, mais ce qui allait suivre, m'aiderait à réaliser, et à accepter, tant bien que mal…

Je rentrai dans son appartement, et tout semblait normal. Rien de dérangé, rien de manquant. J'entrai dans sa chambre, et là, je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement en ouvrant son armoire. Elle avait tout emporté. Ca me rappela douloureusement un autre souvenir, une autre armoire vide, avec juste un mot pour toute excuse. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et je dus fermer les yeux pour recouvrer mes esprits et éventuellement rêver qu'en les rouvrant, tout serait redevenu normal. Mais il n'en fut évidemment rien, et sa présence me manquait déjà, dans cette chambre où nous avions passé tant de nuits, où j'avais enfin pris conscience du mot amour. Le fait est qu'il se définit par le manque de l'autre en général, et je suis bien placé pour le dire, car, je ne lui aurait jamais dit, mais j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle soit là, maintenant avec moi. Je voulais à nouveau sentir ses cheveux sous mes doigts, sa peau contre la mienne et entendre le son de voix, _comme avant_…

Pourtant, à peine trois jours plus tôt, nous étions dans cette même chambre...

_J'étais en train de ranger quelques affaires à moi, lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la pièce et me fit face. Plongeant ses grands yeux marrons dans les miens, elle inspira profondément, et, en y repensant, tristement, et se blottit contre mon torse, ses mains entourant ma taille. Un peu surpris par la subite vague d'affection la submergeant, je l'entourai des mes bras dans un geste protecteur et embrassai son front._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite, mon chapitre préféré ! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer tout ça... ;)_

* * *

Je ne peux toujours pas croire ce qui est en train de m'arriver, et ce, plus de deux mois après son départ. J'en suis toujours au même point, entrant dans mon appartement après des heures difficiles au NCIS, m'attendant toujours à la voir faire irruption de ma cuisine, d'où m'arrive une délicieuse odeur, qui n'est désormais plus que le fruit de mon imagination désespérée. J'ai peur de perdre le souvenir de son visage, du son de sa voix, peur de perdre la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle : un fragile souvenir.

_Elle avait réussi à disparaître, même McGee et Abby n'ont rien pu faire pour la retrouver._

C'est donc tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle : un souvenir, qui, j'en ai la désagréable impression, s'efface un peu plus de jour en jour. Mais il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à elle. Son bureau désormais vide en face du mien, la place froide auprès de moi la nuit, mon grand canapé pour moi, seul le soir. Elle me manque, même si je ne l'ai avoué à personne, car je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour le sentimental de service, l'homme qui ne sait pas garder ses émotions pour lui et qui pleure celle qui ne devait être qu'une coéquipière. Si telle est ma faute, alors, je veux bien démissionner. Mais je ne crois pas que Gibbs me laisserait faire. Il a besoin de nous _tous_.

J'arrive tranquillement au bureau, comme tous les matins, m'efforçant tant bien que mal à ne pas m'attendre à la voir assise ici. Mais je n'obtiens pas vraiment l'effet escompté, puisque j'imagine tout de suite son visage m'accueillant et me demandant pardon (Même si j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à imaginer Ziva demandant pardon à qui que ce soit…)

Cependant, ce matin, quelque chose ne va pas. Abby est là, Gibbs est assis à son bureau. Que dis-je, assis ? Avachi sur sa main serait plus correct, et à y regarder de plus près, Abby a de grandes traces de mascara le long de ses joues. Et là, à ce moment précis, je sens un mauvais, mais alors très mauvais pressentiment me retourner l'estomac, comme un buritos avarié de chez Al. Inconsciemment, je m'approche, ralentissant l'allure et, m'apercevant, Abby court vers moi et me serre plus fort que Bert l'hippo péteur. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit dans mon cou et j'interroge mes deux collègues du regard. Gibbs appelle Abby et notre adorable scientifique se détache de moi, les yeux rougis.

- Assieds-toi, Tony.

- Non, ça va aller, merci boss.

- Tu devrais.

Je lui obéis et attire à moi une chaise déjà près de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je demande, un peu perdu.

- C'est Ziva, dit-il, alors qu'Abby court étouffer son chagrin dans la chemise de McGee, qui lui aussi, je viens de le remarquer, a les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Ziva ?

Là, pour le coup, je suis remué, on avait évité de prononcé son nom depuis son départ, car Abby fondait en larmes immédiatement, mais je sens que ce n'est pas son retour qu'il est sur le point de m'annoncer.

- Elle est morte, Tony.

Je le regarde, dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Soudain, l'espoir absurde qu'il me révèle que ce n'était qu'une affreuse plaisanterie me traverse l'esprit. Mais non, il soutient mon regard un instant encore et reporte son attention sur un bout de papier posé sur son bureau.

- Morte ? Comment ça, _morte_ ?

Je réalise la nature idiote de ma question, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il ne me répond pas, alors je me surprends à hurler.

- Morte ? Gibbs ! Comment ça, morte ?

Il ne me répond pas, ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. J'explose.

- Mais Gibbs, c'est pas possible ! Tu m'as juré qu'on allait la retrouver. Comment le sais-tu ? Où est-elle ? Gibbs !

Il relève finalement le regard vers moi.

- Assieds-toi, Tony.

- Non, je ne m'assiérais pas. Dis-le-moi !

- Elle a été retrouvée, quatre balles dans le corps près de Tel-Aviv, Tony, il n'y a rien à dire.

Je ne comprends pas son comportement, mais de toute façon, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même. Jamais je ne m'étais emporté ainsi. Mais Ziva… Elle était tout, elle était… Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas Ziva. Pas après avoir disparu comme ça. Je ne l'avais même pas revue une dernière fois. Je reste un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, mes mains sur ma tête, ne sachant pas quoi en faire d'autre et je regarde autour de moi, plusieurs autres agents me regardent avec un air plein de pitié, d'autres sont un peu horrifiés par mon comportement et s'en sont même arrêtés de marcher. Je les regarde à mon tour, ma colère refaisant surface et je leur dit, sur un ton brusque :

- Quoi ? Un problème ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de votre journée ?

Je ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi renvoyer les larmes qui me montent aux yeux d'où elles viennent. Je fais un pas en arrière et je m'affale brutalement sur la chaise. Je ne sens plus le poids de mon corps, je ne sens plus ma gorge qui serre, mon cœur qui s'emballe, je ne vois plus qu'une seule chose, un image qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit malgré ma lutte forcenée pour la repousser. Mais je vois Ziva, étendue sans vie sur un carrelage luxueux, quatre trous dans la poitrine et la mare de sang qui l'entoure. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus supporter et je me lève en titubant. Abby esquisse un geste pour venir me soutenir, mais je la fais changer d'avis d'un geste de la main. La nausée me revient et je ne tente pas de la combattre. Je m'avance à pas plus ou moins sûrs vers les toilettes des messieurs. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si ce sont bien les bons. Et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Mon estomac retrouve sa place initiale et je retrouve un minimum de forces. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo et relève la tête. Mon dieu, je fais peur à voir. Je suis pâle, de grosses cernes violettes marquent le dessous de mes yeux rougis. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à des cheveux, mais plutôt à un tas de foin. Me vient la pensée de ce que Ziva en aurait dit et je me surprends à sourire, un faible sourire, mais rien ne peut changer mon aspect. J'ai l'impression de ne plus ressembler à un homme. De ne plus ressembler à rien sans elle. Ça doit être ce que l'on appelle _aimer_.

Je me penche au dessus du lavabo et fais couler l'eau au plus fort. Je me rince le visage et peut-être que j'essaye de me noyer au passage, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je suis toujours vivant au bout du compte. Je me regarde un nouvelle fois et fais craquer mes vertèbres cervicales. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je me suis souvent demandé si je serais un jour capable de reconstruire ma vie après toutes ces personnes qui ont décidé de me quitter. Et maintenant, celle que j'ai le plus aimé de toute ma vie. Car, je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer, je l'aimais.

Je retourne à mon bureau, beaucoup plus calme, mais je n'ai plus l'intention de montrer à qui que ce soit à quel point j'ai de la peine. C'est mon affaire, et je n'ai pas à en faire profiter tout le monde. Gibbs est maintenant seul et me regarde quand j'entre et je m'installe à mon bureau.

- DiNozzo, prends ta journée, tu as mauvaise mine.

- Non, patron, je gère.

- Rentre, ou c'est moi qui te renvoie à coup de pied dans le derrière.

Je le regarde un instant, considérant le fait qu'il en serait capable et considérant également que ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça de tester.

Je prends ma veste et je m'éloigne à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Il n'est pas dans son assiette non plus, c'est évident, et normal, mais il ne veut pas qu'on le voit aujourd'hui… On est tous dans le même bateau. Et lui va se libérer de sa peine en construisant _son_ bateau dans sa cave. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme…

J'atteins ma voiture, je ne sais même pas comment, parce que je suis ailleurs, je ne pense à rien. Pas même à _elle_. Elle me manque tellement qu'en ce moment, je ne ressens rien. Juste le vide, le grand vide qui me hante désormais. On ne se fréquentait que depuis quelques mois, mais elle était ma vie. La première personne avec qui j'envisageais plus que sérieusement d'avoir des enfants. Ma vue se brouille lentement, et je ne vois plus que des ombres qui défilent sur les côtés. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais je ne suis plus que plongé que dans un vague rêve où ma vie n'aurait pas d'importance, puisque j'allais me réveiller, à ses côtés, et elle allait me regarder avec son regard si caractéristique, me sourire et effleurer mes lèvres du bout des doigts en me disant qu'elle m'aimait. Oui, elle l'avait dit. Ziva, la redoutable agent du Mossad m'aimait. J'en avais été assommé et lui avais demandé de répéter. Elle l'avait fait en riant et je réalise maintenant à quel point ça avait du lui coûter de confesser ses sentiments.

A présent, je suis plongé dans mes souvenirs, j'arrive enfin à revoir son visage, mais ne peux toujours pas me dire qu'elle est _partie_.

Plongé dans mon chagrin, je ne vois pas l'arbre qui s'approche à grande vitesse de mon pare-brise et la demi-seconde que j'ai avant de le percuter ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Un énorme bruit sourd de carcasse réduite en miettes, le moteur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait fume. C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant qu'une bienvenue obscurité ne m'envahisse. Je plonge alors avec délectation dans le monde de l'inconscience et de l'oubli...

_

* * *

Cliffhanger, cliffhanger quand tu nous tiens... Ce que j'aime ça, moi..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai failli oublier de mettre à jour :D Mais voilà la suite, et je m'excuse d'avoir été si sadique dans le dernier chapitre... Enfin peut-être pas... J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et je ne me repends finalement pas, désolée ! Trêve de plaisanterie. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu le dernier épisode de la Saison 5 ?! Si oui, dites-moi juste si vous avez aimez (pas de spoiler, c'est vache pour les autres !) Je l'ai trouvé absolument magnifique, grandiose ! Les scénaristes se sont déchaînés ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable !!_

* * *

_Je me réveille soudain, ne pensant qu'à une chose. Avais-je rêvé ou bien me retrouverai-je de nouveau dans le cauchemar qui a précédé mon sommeil. Ai-je le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir la vérité ? Non, je ne préfère pas. Tony, un peu de courage, elle est partie, mais toi, tu es toujours vivant à priori. Ziva, donne-moi le courage d'affronter la vérité, d'affronter le pénible chagrin que tu m'as causé… Hé, mais si ça se trouve je suis mort. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est mort ? Non, je ne peux pas être mort, sinon, je ne serais pas en train de dormir. Allez, on ouvre les yeux. Quoi que je découvre, il faut être courageux et affronter… Quoi que ce soit._

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je me retrouve dans le noir, je suis dans une petite pièce, illuminée par un filet de lumière en provenance du couloir. Une fenêtre dans le fond, à ma gauche. Mais, alors que ma vision se précise, je découvre une silhouette près de mon lit. En fait, plutôt sur mon lit. De longs cheveux bruns à ce que je peux voir… La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, elle me tourne le dos. Mais je connais cette silhouette. Je sors peu à peu de mon pseudo-coma et soudain, la vérité me frappe et j'arrive à mettre un nom sur cette silhouette que je reconnais._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'appeler dans un soupir étouffé :_

_- Ziva ?_

_Elle se réveille en sursaut, me regarde un instant et réalise que je suis éveillé. Mais elle prend sa veste, posée sur ses genoux et quitte la pièce, sans même que j'ai eu le temps de l'observer, de revoir ses traits. Elle part, refermant la porte à la hâte. Puis je n'entends plus un bruit. Elle a disparu. Alors je me sens soudainement vide et perdu. Cet état ne dure pas longtemps, puisque je retombe très rapidement dans un très profond sommeil._

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement sur une lumière qui m'agresse les yeux. Tout est blanc ici. Remarque idiote, mais tout me revient en mémoire. L'accident, Ziva. Ziva. Non, rien de tout ça n'était un rêve, bien au contraire. Mais, je l'ai vue cette nuit, je pourrais le jurer. Je la revois, si réelle, si belle, mais son apparition furtive m'inquiète. Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi vite ?

Je rouvre les yeux et là, je prends le temps de m'habituer à la lumière et d'observer ce qui m'entoure. Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Je vois quelques arbres par la fenêtre et un bout de ciel bleu. Du reste, l'équipement classique d'un hôpital. Mur blanc, mobilier blanc -qui m'exaspère. J'ai horreur des hôpitaux. Et du blanc aussi. Je tourne lentement mon visage sur ma droite et là, un homme aux cheveux gris m'observe, dubitatif. Je mets une seconde à me rappeler son nom. Sûrement à cause des médicaments avec lesquels ils ont du me mettre hors circuit. Sûrement la cause de mon _hallucination_.

- Gibbs, je dis d'une voix un peu étranglée à cause du tube qui m'écorchait certainement la gorge il y a peu de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ? Je ne crois pas être venu pour faire du rafting, DiNozzo. Si tu n'étais pas allongé dans un lit d'hôpital...

Je souris, même si je ne sais pas trop si c'est une blague ou non.

Il continue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?

Sur le coup, je ne vois pas trop de quoi il parle, mais soudain, je comprends, il parle de l'accident. Qui n'était rien de plus qu'un _accident_. Il croit que… Non…

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce que… Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un accident tout bête. Un arbre, une voiture…

- Je ne suis pas naïf Tony, je me doute que la mort de Ziva et ton accident n'ont rien d'une coïncidence.

- Gibbs… Je commence à comprendre ce que tu sous-entends et je te jure que mon accident, n'était rien qu'un accident.

Il soupire, semblant abandonner face à mon déni. Il hoche la tête et me regarde avec insistance.

- Patron… Je…

Est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de lui dire que j'ai vu Ziva ? Il va sûrement me prendre pour un fou.

- Non rien.

- Sûr ?

Allez, je me lance.

- J'ai vu Ziva cette nuit.

- Tony…

- Non attends, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je te jure qu'elle était ici, dans le siège-même dans lequel tu es assis. Et quand je me suis réveillé, elle est partie précipitamment. Je t'en prie crois-moi, je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé. Demande aux infirmières, il y en a sûrement une qui l'aura vue.

Il me regarde. Je sais ce qu'il pense, mais je veux quand même insister.

- Je t'en prie Gibbs.

- Je leur demanderai, me répond-il sur un ton rassurant.

Je me doute qu'il ne le fera pas, mais c'est sans compter sur ma détermination. _Je_ le ferais.

- Au fait, des nouvelles de Tel-Aviv ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé…

- Non, me coupe-t-il, pour m'éviter de dire ce que je n'ai pas envie de dire. Rien de nouveau depuis qu'ils ont téléphoné à la directrice pour lui annoncer.

Je hoche la tête lentement. De repenser soudainement à Ziva me fait tout bizarre. Je m'étais interdit de penser à elle durant de longues minutes.

- Et, euh… Gibbs… Qu'est-ce que les docteurs ont dit à propos de… Enfin, à propos de l'accident. Rien de cassé ?

- Non, juste un léger traumatisme crânien. Rien de bien grave.

Il se lève en disant ces derniers mots.

- Je vais y aller, et tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses au NCIS rapidement.

- Patron ! Merci.

- De quoi, Dinozzo ?

- De… Enfin je veux dire, par rapport à Ziva, de… Rien, laisse tomber.

- DiNozzo, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient. Même si tu ne sais pas te l'avouer à toi-même.

- C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que j'arrive à me l'avouer… Quand c'est trop tard.

- Je sais bien… Je sais bien…

Et sur ces mots, il quitte la chambre, alors qu'une aide-soignante entre, un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, Mr DiNozzo !

- En effet.

Elle est jolie, mais je ne pense pas trop à grand chose d'autre que Ziva, je dois l'avouer. Ce que Gibbs a dit m'a un peu troublé et je me pose tout un tas de questions, qui vont devoir attendre que j'ai l'estomac de nouveau rempli.

- Vous semblez pensif, Mr DiNozzo ?

Je lui souris. Elle a l'air gentille et vraiment faite pour travailler dans ce milieu.

- Oui, je pense à quelqu'un que je viens de perdre.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Et nous discutons ainsi durant quelques minutes, je lui raconte que celle que j'aimais venait d'être tuée le jour où j'ai eu mon accident et elle m'apprend que ce jour, c'était… Il y a trois jours. Elle me dit qu'elle a perdu son fiancé en Irak, tué dans un attentat il y a trois mois. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, quand elle me dit qu'elle ressent un grand vide au plus profond d'elle-même, que la vie ne lui procure plus les petits picotements au fond de son cœur, pour les moindres choses. Pour elle, c'était de rentrer et de trouver dans sa boîte aux lettres, une lettre de l'homme de sa vie. Mais il ne lui écrira plus jamais. Elle me dit qu'il ne lui reste plus que son frère, plus jeune qu'elle de 5 ans.

- Et vous, vous avez votre sœur, me dit-elle.

- Ma sœur ?

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

- Votre sœur, Lisa.

- Je… Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Elle est venue toutes les nuits. Je l'ai encore vue hier soir.

- Non, je vous assure que je n'ai pas de sœur, vous devez faire erreur. Lisa, vous dites ?

Lisa. Lisa et Tommy. Dans le roman de McGee. Non, c'est impossible à croire. Ziva. Non, non, Tony, elle est morte. Définitivement morte. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Jamais. Ce mot résonne dans mes oreilles. Mais je décide tout de même de questionner la jeune aide-soignante.

- Mais, vous l'avez vue souvent ?

- Oui, je l'ai vue les trois derniers soirs avant votre réveil. Elle vient vers 22 heures. Le premier soir, elle est arrivée, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas droit d'être là. Les heures des visites étaient terminées. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant et qu'elle avait appris que vous aviez eu un accident. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, mais ça se voyait, elle était inquiète et surtout très fatiguée. Mais si ce n'est pas votre sœur, qui est-ce alors ?

Mon cœur s'accélérait à chacun de ses mots et je le sentais s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle me dit. Gibbs dit toujours, je cite « Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » Je veux bien le croire.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais mon boss croit que j'ai reçu un choc trop violent derrière la tête…

- Votre fiancée ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Brune, de longs cheveux bouclés ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur de ne me que faire des idées… Ce n'est rien. Je vais… Me reposer un peu et peut-être que ça ira mieux après…

- Je vous laisse alors, j'ai fini mon tour de garde. On se revoit demain, Mr DiNozzo ?

- Tony.

- Tony.

Et elle sort de la chambre, me laissant déjeuner. Mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je suis plutôt excité, à l'idée que, finalement, elle ne soit pas morte, comme nous l'avions tous cru. Mais après tout, nous n'avions eu aucun indice ? _Stop Tony_, tu ne l'as pas encore vue. Si tu l'avais vue, serrée dans tes bras, tu pourrais commencer à y croire, mais pour l'instant, n'essayes même pas.

Est-ce que je ne suis pas tout simplement en train d'imaginer ça ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu. Je n'ai plus la moindre notion de temps, ni rien. Je repousse le plateau repas sur le côté et me mets sur le côté. Je voudrais arrêter de penser et dormir. Mon vœu est rapidement exaucé et je plonge sans même m'en rendre compte dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite, chapitre assez court et pas très intéressant, mais il le fallait... :) Bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

Je me réveille soudain, après un cauchemar. Impossible de m'en rappeler, mais il concernait Ziva, j'en suis sûr... Aucune importance. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir.

Je me sens en pleine forme, malgré le chagrin qui me noue la gorge. Physiquement, je suis prêt à courir un marathon. Si ça m'aidait à la retrouver. Mes pensées m'assaillent, je ne pense qu'à elle. Je la revois, souriante, je la revois jalouse, en colère, mélancolique, gênée. Je n'en peux plus. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus subir d'une part le manque qui est de plus en plus insupportable et d'autre part la culpabilité qui m'envahit. La culpabilité de quoi ? Celle de n'avoir pas su la protéger ou celle de n'avoir pas su déceler chez elle quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ? Parce que tous les indices qui auraient pu me conduire à l'empêcher de partir, décident de me sauter dessus maintenant !

La tête me tourne, mon cœur s'emballe encore une fois, je panique, pour une raison que j'ignore. La peur de ne plus _jamais_ la revoir ou bien l'espoir que ce soit vraiment elle ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, la nausée me vient, j'appelle une infirmière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, entre une femme d'environ 40 ans, enrobée et au visage qui n'engage pas la sympathie.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… C'est…

- Ah, sûrement à cause du trauma. La tête qui tourne, nausée ?

Je hoche la tête et elle jette un coup d'œil au machin qui bipe au rythme de mon cœur, là dans le coin et me dit en regardant son registre :

- Je vais vous donner un peu de Valium, vous devriez pouvoir dormir un peu.

J'acquiesce et me cale dans mon lit. J'ai hâte que le médicament fasse effet. Cependant, les minutes passent et je me sens juste un peu plus calme.

* * *

Je ne sais même pas quand exactement je me suis endormi, mais une chose est sûre, maintenant, le soleil a disparu. La nuit tombe et je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir, cette fois. J'ai dormi quasiment toute la journée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et j'ai peur de retomber dans mes sombres pensées, dans lesquels je plonge inévitablement dès que je pense à ne pas y penser. Evidemment. Les larmes viennent à bout de mes yeux et dévalent mes joues, fières de leur victoire sur ma fierté, qui me disait de les ravaler. Je les essuie d'un revers de main.

_Inspire un bon coup et ça passera._

Le repas arrive. Cette fois, j'ai faim, pour ne pas dire que je meurs de faim. C'est la première fois que je mange depuis mon réveil et, honnêtement, j'ai très envie de tout avaler d'une traite. Mais alors qu'apparaît mon magnifique _Hachis Parmentier façon hôpital de Bethesda_, je goûte une bouchée, qui me suffit amplement. Je n'ai plus si faim tout à coup… En fait, je n'attends qu'une chose. Il est 18h30 et j'attends le moment où je pourrais enfin découvrir la vérité. Parce que j'ai du mal à tenir en place. Tout ce que l'infirmière m'a dit tout à l'heure m'a donné un espoir fou et j'ai malgré tout peur d'être déçu. Alors je tente de me mettre dans la tête que c'est très certainement une coïncidence, que lorsque je découvrirais cette fameuse vérité, je serais une fois de plus déçu, et que je vais devoir faire face à quelque chose d'encore plus dur. Me mettre dans la tête que c'est fini, qu'elle est partie, et ce, pour toujours. Je repousse mon plateau-repas et me pelotonne sur le côté de mon lit. Après un instant de réflexion, je ne tiens plus et je cherche quelque chose pour me distraire. Fouillant dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, je dégote une télécommande. Un peu de fond sonore ne fera pas de mal et m'évitera peut-être de mourir de chagrin… J'allume donc la télé et je tombe sur la chaîne CBS. Encore une télé-réalité : Survivors. Je regarde sans aucun intérêt le programme, qui marque une pause de pub. Alors, je laisse défiler devant mes yeux éteints les pubs pour une nouvelle lessive, une cafetière ou encore du chocolat sans calorie. On frappe à la porte. Une infirmière entre pour me donner mes médicaments.

- Bonsoir, Mr DiNozzo ! Comment ça va ce soir ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Pas trop le moral.

- Oh, il faut vous motiver, sinon, votre corps refusera de guérir !

Je hausse les épaules, désintéressé, alors qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à la télé, toujours allumée.

- Ah, vous regardez Survivors ? Alors, Jason se défend bien, hein !

- Oui, sûrement…

Elle prend le registre au pied de mon lit et note quelque chose dessus. Puis elle me pose quelques questions pour voir où en est mon 'traumatisme'.

Moi, j'aurais bien envie de me lever, mais je n'y suis toujours pas autorisé… J'ai horreur d'être cloué au fond de mon lit à ne rien faire, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Elle part finalement en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et referme la porte, me laissant en tête à tête avec _Les survivors_. Je coupe le son.

Finalement, je retourne fouiller dans ma table de chevet, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui puisse me distraire.

Dans le tiroir, je découvre une peluche. C'est un poisson. Pourquoi un poisson ? Je suppose que je devrais poser la question à Abby dès que je la verrais. Je prends la peluche dans mes mains et elle émet un bruit pour le moins suspect. Je reconnais là mon Abby, qui a réussi à trouver une peluche qui fait le même son que son hippo. Je souris et je me dis qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme elle…

Je regarde dans le fond du placard, un objet qui brille attire mon attention. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Je tends mon bras pour l'attraper et dans mes mains gît désormais une Etoile de David que je ne reconnais que trop bien. Cette fois, je veux y croire. Ce ne peut plus être une coïncidence et j'ai envie de hurler au monde entier qu'elle est en vie et que je suis le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai envie de l'annoncer à tout le monde au NCIS, mais, premièrement, ils vont me prendre pour un timbré, et deuxièmement, je veux en être absolument sûr. Quand j'aurais dans mes bras son corps que je connais si bien, quand j'aurais à nouveau sur mes lèvres le goût des siennes et que j'entendrais enfin au creux de mon oreille le son de sa voix, je pourrais assumer mon amour et le crier au monde entier. Et accessoirement annoncer sa réapparition. Je ferme les yeux, serrant le précieux bijou dans ma main à m'en faire saigner les doigts. Je sens presque son aura tout autour de moi. Je m'assoupis en pensant à elle, à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, de nombreuses minutes sont passées et je sens une incroyable excitation s'emparer de moi. Je redeviens heureux. Je me mets confortablement dans le lit et je reporte mon attention sur la télé. L'émission est finie et c'est encore de la pub.

_

* * *

Les indices ont-ils raison ?  
Ziva est-elle vraiment vivante ?  
Sinon, Tony va-t-il se remettre de sa perte ?  
__Suite au prochain chapitre ;)  
(Juste envie de faire une conclusion à ce chapitre. Les réponses dans le prochain !)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre, on devrait enfin connaître la vérité ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne mords pas et les reviews font venir plus vite les chapitres... A votre bon coeur les gens ;)_

* * *

Mais des pas approchant de la porte attirent mon attention. Ce n'est pas une infirmière. J'éteins alors l'écran et je fais semblant de dormir. Mais d'un œil, j'aperçois une tête passer par l'interstice créé et me fixer intensément, avant d'entrer en regardant autour d'elle. Ziva. Cette fois, je ne rêve pas, c'est elle, en chair et en os. Elle entre furtivement et referme la porte sans un bruit. Elle s'approche du lit et caresse ma main. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me procure un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'en peux plus. Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et je ne bouge pas. Sa main est toujours sur mon bras, je décide d'agir. J'attrape son poignet et la fait sursauter. Elle veut partir, mais je l'en empêche.

- Ziva.

Elle tire de toutes ses forces, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la laisser partir. Pour rien au monde.

- Ziva, reste, je t'en prie.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, et avec le peu de lumière qui règne dans cette pièce, je perçois ses yeux qui brillent.

- Je t'en prie.

Je la supplie du regard et espère que ça sera suffisant. Elle ouvre la bouche et tente de prononcer un son, qui ne me parvient qu'après une dure lutte avec elle-même.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Ziva, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas. Pas encore.

Elle déglutit lentement et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

- Je… Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te dire, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je te le jure. Je te le jure.

- Je sais.

Je me redresse dans mon lit et l'étreins pour enfin ressentir ce que j'attends depuis de longues heures, voire même de longs mois... J'étouffe quelques larmes dans son cou et j'arrive enfin à murmurer ce que je meurs d'envie de lui avouer.

- Je t'aime, Ziva. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Je sens son dos secoué d'un sanglot et je ne peux moi-même réprimer un spasme. Elle m'a manqué. Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été si elle avait vraiment été morte ? L'aurais-je supporté ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir, parce qu'elle est là, auprès de moi.

- Je t'aime aussi, réussit-elle à articuler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais du mourir dans cet accident. Pardonnes-moi. Je t'en prie…

- Explique-moi, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te dire, Tony. C'est… Confidentiel.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… Dis moi ce qui as pu te pousser à te faire passer pour morte, comme ça...

Je me sépare d'elle à regret et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Une mission. Je devais infiltrer un groupe terroriste. Et la meilleure des couvertures, c'est… La mort, bien sûr. Et pour paraître plus réaliste, vous deviez croire vous-mêmes que j'étais morte. Je m'en repentais chaque jour, de l'état dans lequel j'allais vous mettre, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis retournée en Israël. J'avais de bons amis, qui me devaient une faveur. Je leur ai alors demandé de me faire passer pour morte. De faire un rapport sur mon assassinat et d'avertir le Mossad, je savais qu'ils vous préviendraient. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait… Après ça, j'ai pris une nouvelle identité et je suis revenue sur le sol américain. Je vous ai vu. Je t'ai vu. Et je me suis demandée si… Si j'avais fait le bon choix. Et j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute... Si je t'avais tout dit, je...

Elle pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux la serrer tout contre moi, je veux m'enfuir avec elle. Je veux des choses tellement impossibles. Mais pour l'instant, je me contente de lui déposer des petits baisers sur les lèvres, pour lui rappeler à quel point je l'aime. Combien elle m'a manqué. Et surtout que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Non. Non, reste. Ziva, reste.

- Je regrette, je dois partir.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Mais après des mois d'absence, un simple baiser ne me suffit pas. Je la retiens par le bras et l'attire à moi. Je l'embrasse avec toute la passion que je peux lui transmettre et elle ne se défile pas. Mais dès que je relâche mon étreinte, elle s'éloigne et je dois la regarder partir dans l'obscurité de ma chambre d'hôpital. Je m'endors sur le simple souvenir de sa voix et mon cou encore empreint de son parfum…


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà la fin de cette fic ! Ca a été un grand plaisir de vous la faire partager et je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore recevoir une petite alerte de la part de :D Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Alors n'hésitez pas si vous voulez faire un auteur heureux (moi par exemple !)  
Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et rendez-vous pour ma prochaine fic, j'espère ! Mais qui ne sera pas avant fin Juin, malheureusement, Bac oblige ! En plus, je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration... Voili voilou, merci encore et bons exams, si exams vous avez !_

**

* * *

**

Une semaine plus tard.

Après encore une semaine d'un ennui sérieux, sans la revoir une seule fois, je suis enfin autorisé à sortir. Mais comme je sais qu'elle est en vie, je ne m'en inquiète plus. Enfin plus trop. Bon d'accord, je suis mort d'inquiétude et je voudrais l'avoir près de moi en ce moment. Elle me manque encore.

Gibbs est déjà là et attend à la porte, patiemment. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Ziva. Je referme ma valise d'un coup sec et le regarde un instant.

- C'est bon, Gibbs.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'accueil et signe les papiers de décharge.

Il va pour me raccompagner chez moi, mais je lui demande de me déposer d'abord au NCIS. Même si tout le monde est venu me voir au moins une fois par jour après mon réveil, je voudrais passer parce que l'ambiance du bureau me manque.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appréhende un peu mon retour. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'attend, comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

Les portes s'ouvrent et instantanément, Abby me saute dessus et me serre si fort dans ses bras qu'un instant je ne peux plus respirer. Même si _un_ instant est un faible mot.

- Oh, Tony-Tony-Tony, ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manquééé !

- Oui… Moi aussi… Abby… Abby ! J'étouffe !

- Oh, excuse-moi, Tony.

Je serre la main de McGee, et juste histoire de le taquiner, je l'appelle _le bleu_. Il déteste ça, je le sais bien. Mais j'adore quand il déteste.

- Content de te revoir, le bleu.

Il sourit, finalement, peut-être que lui aussi est content de me revoir. Je m'avance vers mon bureau et même la directrice vient à ma rencontre.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Agent DiNozzo.

- Merci Madame.

- Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour vous annoncer quelque chose, dit-elle, sur un ton presque officiel.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va dire, mais ça m'intrigue.

- Je sais que le décès de l'Officier David vous a tous choqués. Mais… Il se trouve que…

Elle hésite, elle paraît soudain mal à l'aise. Mais vraiment très mal à l'aise. Tout le monde la regarde avec une attention sans faille.

- Elle est vivante.

Je souris. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant, mais les autres sont totalement consternés et stupéfaits et… Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour les décrire. Abby la regarde avidement, McGee a les yeux grands ouverts et incrédules et Gibbs quant à lui est méfiant, mais néanmoins complètement abasourdi.

- Et tu avais l'intention de nous en parler quand, Jen ?

- Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler. Vous êtes probablement au courant de la capture du dangereux chef terroriste d'Abbu-Sayaf, Abdel Arfi ?

Elle n'attend pas notre réaction et poursuit.

- C'est en partie grâce à elle.

- Jen…

- Avant que tu ne m'interromps, Gibbs, je voudrais te dire que c'est le meilleur agent que j'ai pu recruter pour cette mission. La preuve. Et si tu as quelque chose à discuter, nous pourrons le faire dans mon bureau. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Oui, lui répond-il. Tu aurais du m'en informer. Ou me demander mon avis avant de faire passer pour mort un membre de mon équipe.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu ?

- Ça dépend.

- J'avais besoin que vous ne soyez pas au courant pour que l'effet soit le meilleur possible. Maintenant, si tu veux discuter de cette mission, nous poursuivrons la conversation dans mon bureau.

Et sur ces mots, elle part vers l'escalier, d'où apparaît Ziva.

Personne n'en croit ses yeux. Elle est bien là, vivante, en chair et en os. Moi, je ne suis pas très étonné, mais ils la regardent tous comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle s'évapore. Abby la première lui saute littéralement dessus. Elle lui tâte les épaules, lui pince les joues pour vérifier que c'est bien elle. De toute évidence, le test lui paraît concluant, car elle lui saute dans les bras et l'étreint aussi fort que moi. Peut-être même plus. Gibbs arrive, sépare Abby de Ziva, qui commence à être plutôt gênée face aux démonstrations affectives de son amie. Il prend la main de ma jeune israélienne et la serre brièvement dans ses bras, réaction pour le moins inattendue venant de Gibbs. Elle-même est étonnée et me regarde avec incompréhension. McGee la serre tout aussi brièvement dans ses bras et elle s'approche de moi.

Quelle attitude adopter ? J'hésite durant de longues secondes entre un comportement « professionnel », genre « Ravi de vous revoir, chère collègue » ou alors… ou alors…

Je choisis la seconde solution. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait décidé, mais je m'approche d'elle, passe ma main sur sa joue et la serre fébrilement dans mes bras. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle et l'embrasse sans hésitation. Elle ne se refuse pas, mais garde un peu plus de distance, sachant ses collègues derrière. Ils nous regardent, je le sais, mais à ce moment précis, peu m'importe.

J'ai retrouvé celle que je croyais avoir perdue définitivement. C'est une chance qui n'est pas donnée à tous. Voire même à personne. Je ne gâcherai pas cette chance. Et cette leçon restera la plus importante de ma vie. Ma vie que je veux partager avec elle.

Je murmure dans son cou des mots qu'elle seule peut entendre.

- Je t'aime, Ziva. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Je sens ses bras qui se resserrent autour de mes épaules, et aussi le regard de Gibbs qui brûle le dessus de mon crâne. Mais il va bien falloir un jour ou l'autre que je relève la tête et que j'affronte son regard.

Allez. _Trois, deux, un…_

_

* * *

Voilà, je crois que c'était la dernière fois que j'utilisais le personnage de Jen, sachant ce qui se passe à la fin de la Saison 5..._


End file.
